Ralph el demoledor, La verdad ve la luz YAOI LEMON
by CUENTAENBIO
Summary: Hola amigos les traigo un fanfic de un solo capitulo, que fue hecho durante un corto lapso de tiempo, asi que tal vez este un poco sacado de onda, pero hasta creo que esta un poquito cursi, asi que dejo a su gusto los reviews, les pueden poner azúcar o si quieren ponerles mucho tomate y ajo, o ponerle prendas intimas…Ok no : o pueden meterle un zapato y aventármelo en el trasero


_Félix ha estado muy mal, ¿Qué hará Ralph para ayudarlo, aunque oculte un secreto que pondrá en peligro todas sus relaciones? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser para dejarlo triste y las cosas sin resolver?  
Dejen sus reviews, acepto patadas en el trasero y ovaciones de pie, (es mi primer fanfic, así que puede que no esté tan bien narrado) Espero lo disfruten y lo lean con lagrimas como lo hice yo __ (y que les llegue directamente al 3 )_

_-"¿Qué tan malo puedo ser?"-_

**_ONE-GAME-AT-A-TIME...FÉLIX**

**"Agh...mi cabeza" **dijo Félix, antes de darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su apartamento, **"¿Donde rayos estoy?" **se dijo. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era un espacio pequeño, vio un espejo y se vio desnudo, **"Oh, chispas, ¿qué paso ayer?"** dijo parándose y buscando sus ropas por el cuarto. Escucho voces y pasos a lo lejos y lo único que se le ocurrió fue volver a la cama, haciéndose el dormido, _"Creo saber donde estoy..."_ se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. La cama estaba posicionada horizontalmente, así que decidió acostarse volteando a la pared, abrió los ojos y vio que la pared, era de...  
La puerta se abrió, escucho atentamente.  
**"Creo que sigue dormido"  
"No seas idiota, lo despertaras. Después de lo de anoche, de seguro tendrá una resaca de lo más horrible"  
"Si...Me preocupa que recuerde lo de anoche... ¿Cr-crees que olvide lo-que me dijo?"  
"He hizo, sesos apestosos, a lo mejor y recuerda, pero lo dudo"**  
Esta conversación escuchaba Félix el reparador cuando se levanto, en un lugar desconocido... sin ropa.  
**"Los dejare solos, par de tor-"  
"Ni lo digas niña, tal vez y solo fue la borrachera y ya. Espero que no estuviera deprimido"  
"¿Estuviera? ¿Porque habría de estarlo?" **  
**"Calhoun" **  
_"¿Qué tiene que ver mi esposa en todo esto?" _pensó el reparador antes de que las imágenes empezaran a invadir su mente.

_"No creo que funcione esto, fue lindo al principio, pero te noto distraído. Lo siento, pero-"  
"¿Co-como crees que yo me siento con esto? Tu eres lo único bueno en mi vida, no te vayas"  
"Lo siento, pero, ya no es como antes"  
"¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?!¡¿MÁS ATENCION?! Tampoco eres el centro del universo"  
"¡VES! A eso me refería. Tú tampoco debes tener todo, Félix. Siento lastima por ti"  
"Tam... no-no me refería a eso yo-"  
"¡Callado Félix! Escuchaste lo que debías escuchar. Yo ya no quiero nada contigo... Qui-quiero el divorcio"  
"Di-divor... ¡¿QUÉ?! No, no te lo daré Calhoun. No hasta que vuelvas conmigo"  
"Félix... No-no me mereces. Esto ya no-no se puede reparar" _**  
**_  
"¡¿QUE?!"_ pensó Félix, _"No-no fue un sueño, fue real"_ se dijo, antes de que unas lagrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos. Nada fue un sueño, fue completamente real.  
Peleo con su espo- ex esposa, el día anterior... el día en que se perdió.

Félix sintió que alguien se acostó detrás de él. Sintió como unas manos (espantosamente grandes) empezaron a juguetear con sus cabellos despeinados.  
*Susurro***:"Fe-Félix... ¿estás despierto? Mmm... Espero que me escuches...De-deberías pensar las cosas antes de actuar" **sintió que se levanto de la cama, Félix escucho que la puerta se abrió y se cerro de un portazo. Lo que dijo, lo dejo con pensamientos y mas imágenes de el día anterior. _"Estúpidas resacas" _pensó para si.

**"Otras 2 mas Tapper"  
"Félix, llevas demasiadas"  
"¿Qu-quien tiene la razón aquí? ¿Qué dice el cartel de haya?"  
"El cliente siempre tiene la razón; pero Félix, no deberías ahogar tus penas en cerveza, solo flotaran, y sé lo que digo"  
"Tu solo trae 2 mas, no 4 mas y fuertes HIP" **  
Tapper trajo otras, se las dejo a Félix en la barra y vio como devoraba una tras otra, antes de que se las terminara, llamo a Ralph, porque sabría que Félix no se valdría por si solo para llegar al juego.  
**"Tapper..."  
"¿Que pasa Félix?"  
"Necesito que HIP me guardes un se-secreto"  
"Soy una caja de secretos Félix, ¿qué tienes para mí?"  
"Hoy... Hoy pelee con mi HIP estúpida esposa y HIP me dejo claro a quien quiero en mi vida"  
"¿Y?"  
"Ralph, mi hermano. Todo HIP está claro ahora"  
"¿Ra-Ralph? Félix ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas vo-…?" **  
Tarde. Félix ya había vomitado, estaba todo sucio, y el piso... ¡IUGH!  
**"Si lo sabía" **dijo Tapper y hizo una señal para que alguien fuera y limpiara  
**"Lo- siento Tapper, estoy hasta HIP el tope"  
"Si, bebiste demasiado"  
"No, ese tope no. Mis problemas son HIP muchos, no puedo reparar tantos. No creo que HIP mi martillo limpie desastres así de grandes"  
"No son MUCHOS problemas Félix, el problema eres tú"  
"¡¿QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DECIR?! ¡¿QUE DEBERIA CONTROLARME?! ¡¿TU NO SABES NADA VERDAD?!"** dijo abalanzándose en contra de Tapper  
Empezaron a forcejear, Tapper trataba quitárselo de encima pero eso hacía que Félix quisiera lastimarlo mas  
**"¡FELIX!" **llego gritando Ralph, tomándolo de la cintura y tratando de que no lo lastimara  
**"Suéltame Ralph, ella se lo merece"**  
**"¿Ella? ¿De qué rayos hablas fe-? ¡IUGH! ¿Esto es vomito?"  
"y del mas borracho del mundo"** dijo Tapper incorporándose **"Tiene demasiado estrés encima" **  
**"Lo siento Tapper, mejor lo llevo al juego"  
"Ten cuidado Ralph, y es de doble sentido" **  
**_**_**HANGOVER-OVER-OVER-GAMEOVER**_

**"Chispas Ralph HIP... ¿Sabes? Eres un muy buen amigo"  
"Oh- gracias Félix"  
"Pero sabes, ahora que Calhoun quiere terminar conmigo HIP quiero que estés a mi lado"  
"A-ah ¿te encuentras bien Félix? estás diciendo cosas sin sentido"  
"¿No me entiendes Ralph?"  
"Me da miedo decir que no pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices"  
"Pues déjame acláratelo Ralph" **_  
_Félix comenzó a besarle el cuello a Ralph, este trataba de quitárselo de encima pero cada vez que lo hacía, Félix se aferraba mas a Ralph **  
"Fe-Félix, ¿qué haces?" **decía cada vez que trataba de jalarlo fuera de sí mismo  
**"¿Qué crees Ralphy? Quiero de TU pastel"  
"¿M-mi pastel? Vamos con Vannellope ella sabrá que hacer"  
"¿Ella HIP otra vez? Te la llevas mucho con esa niña tonta"  
"¡¿NIÑA TONTA?! Es mi mejor amiga, tu y yo ni siquiera somos amigos"  
"¿Que no?"  
"No"  
**Félix se enfureció y trato de pegarle a Ralph lo que era imposible, dado a que Ralph... era más fuerte y estable... y él estaba sobrio... Los golpes de borrachos no lastiman, eso era cierto.

Ralph lo agarro contra la voluntad de Félix que pataleaba para zafarse de él, y de lastimarlo un poco. Ralph lo llevo a Sugar Rush, y fue al castillo para encontrarse con Vannellope que, a pesar de tener poco tiempo en servicio, sus decisiones eran muy maduras... y para bien.  
**"Niña, ¿estas ahí?" **dijo al tocar la puerta de su habitación  
**"Si, espera ya voy"  
**Vannellope salió de su habitación y llevo a Ralph a la antesala. Ralph le comento lo que paso.  
**_DOUBLE-STRIPE**

**"Mira, Ralph, deja que descanse... haya esta, hablándole a la pared, ¿Cuantas cervezas tomo?"  
"Incontables"  
"Deja que se canse, no tardara mucho en dormirse. Mañana podrá aclarar todo, pero no lo presiones, su resaca será horrible"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Te dejare aquí con él, tengo que alistarme para la carrera"  
"Okey"  
**Vannellope se fue y dejo a Ralph, cabizbajo pensando. Miro a Félix discutiendo con un bastón de dulce que estaba pegado a la pared. Escucho que él pensaba que era Calhoun, le echaba cosas en cara, quien era el fiel, y cuanto la amaba. _"Diablos, ¿porque me hace sentir así? ¿Porque me dice todas estas cosas cuando ama a Calhoun?...doloroso, me hace sentir …"_  
Félix cayo desmayado, Ralph se percato de eso y lo levanto y acomodo en la pequeña cama que había, Ralph lo miró con cara de preocupación, sentía algo por él, y lo que paso, minutos atrás, cuando lo empezó a besar lo dejo maravillosamente atontado. "Ojala, si gustara de mi, pero solo es... la cerveza" pensó Ralph antes de desvestir a Félix e ilusionarse.

Ralph comenzó a darle besos al pecho del reparador, y acariciarle el pelo, tenía ganas de despertarlo, para que lo volviera a besar, pero solo contemplo el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de Félix, dormido y vomitado, Ralph beso sus labios y una lagrima salió por su ojo... Le gustaba tanto la relación de amistad con Félix, pero... alguien en la habitación era infiel.

**_I´M-INTO-YOU-YEAH**

Ralph, salió de la habitación, le dijo adiós a Vannellope y salió de Sugar Rush, y fue directamente a Hero´s Duty, Kohut lo recibió como siempre y empezaron a platicar cuando Calhoun apareció.  
**"Hola Ralph, ¿qué haces aquí?"  
"Necesitamos hablar Tam"  
"¿Ahora?"  
"Si"  
**Kohut, se fue, dejando a Calhoun y Ralph solos. Algo olía mal.  
Ralph tomo a Calhoun de la cintura y se dirigieron a un lugar desconocido por los habitantes de Hero´s Duty...la habitación de Calhoun.  
Ralph llegó directo a la sala, y se sentó, dirigiendo su mirada a la de Calhoun, suspiro.  
**"Amor, llegamos muy lejos, me duele hacer esto: estar contigo cuando Félix es un buen amigo"** dijo Ralph, Calhoun se sorprendió, su relación podría salir a la luz... Igual que su infidelidad.  
**"No, Ralph. Em, podemos... hablar bien sobre esto. Es que yo-yo te quiero y mucho, pero Félix, se estaba mostrando raro y yo ya no lo quería lastimar... yo ya no podía"** Calhoun colapso, empezó a llorar. Ralph llego e intento consolarla con un abrazo, pero solo hizo que llorara más. **"Tranquila bebe, podemos salir de esta, pero te diré algo: no quiero que Félix sepa de esto... hablando de Félix, creo que ya sé porque actuaba ra-raro"  
_TELL-ME-THAT-YOU-KNOW**

**"No puedo creer que sea-"  
"¿Gay?" **acompleto Ralph la oración de Calhoun. **  
"Si, g-gay. Pero, ¿porque tú? ¿Porque no otro?"  
"No sé, creo que es porque soy el más cercano, o soy lo que... lo que él necesita"  
"¿Lo que él necesita?"  
"Si, amor. El necesita alguien que lo entienda, pero necesito... necesito hablar con él. No me esperes despierta. Iré a Sugar Rush por el"  
"Okey, Ralph. Te amo"  
"Yo igual cariño" **  
Se dieron un beso, mientras Ralph salía de la habitación y sigilosamente salía de Hero´s Duty, para ir a Sugar Rush y... confesarle todo a Felix.  
**_IN-THE-LOVE-AND-THE-WAR-EVERYTHIN-IS-ON**

Ralph tenia sentimientos encontrados, tanto por Félix, como por su relación a escondidas con Calhoun, ella lo ayudo en momentos más desesperados, cuando tenía un mal día, o cuando... cuando la casa se le vino encima. 

*INICIO DEL FLASHBACK*

**"¡VOY A DEMOLERLO!"** otro juego, mas ladrillos, lo de mismo. Los nicelanders eran buenos con él, o lo fueron hace algunas semanas, pero actualmente actuaban cortantes, secos y enojados, como cualquier otro día antes del incidente en Sugar Rush, pero Ralph puso su mejor cara y se dispuso a demoler el edificio, llego Félix, lo reparo bien, el programa siguió, lo tiraron al lodo y PLUF ya. **"ALERTA DE FICHA"** volvió a anunciar el juego, Ralph bostezo, y el programa empezó de nuevo, de repente, el video jugador desapareció dejando a Ralph demoliendo y Félix abajo del edificio esperando que el video jugador jugara, pero eso nunca paso, dado a que el juego tenía tiempo máximo de espera, ellos (los nicelanders) esperaron a que el juego parara por sí solo, mientras Ralph seguía demoliendo, algo que no debió de seguir haciendo.  
La estructura cada vez se hacía mas débil, varios nicelanders, entre ellos Mary y Gene huyeron del edificio lo mas sigilosamente que pudieron, Ralph no se percato de ellos hasta que sintió que el piso se le movía. _"¿Qué diablos?"_ pensó antes de caer sobre los escombros y quedar enterrado por los ladrillos y casi el edificio completo. Primero silencio y luego oscuridad.  
**"EL ARCADE YA CERRO"** mínimamente escucho a la chica que daba el aviso.  
**"Félix, ayúdame, creo que ya lo veo"  
"No puedo, los ladrillos pesan mucho"  
"Entonces ayuda-... espera, ya lo encontré, rápido tráeme una manta húmeda, está sucio"  
"Enseguida" **  
Ralph sintió un par de manos tomándolo y arrastrándolo fuera de los escombros, de repente sintió unos labios suaves sobre los suyos y una mano sobre su nariz, dándole respiración de boca a boca, "_Calhoun"_ pensó, él sabía que era ella, ¿quién mas podría ser?, abrió los ojos y ella lo miro, se limpio la boca y lo abrazo, el no dudo en responder el abrazo, Ralph tosió un poco, y varios escombros salieron de su boca.  
**"Gracias, Calhoun"** dijo un poco avergonzado  
**"De nada, demoledor"** le respondió con una palmada en la espalda  
**"¿y Félix?"  
"Fue por una manta, ¿porque no saliste cuando la estructura era débil? debiste de haberte dado cuenta"  
"Si, me di cuenta. También me di cuenta cuando los nicelanders se fueron sin ni siquiera avisarme, es que... no sé si lo entiendas, pero creo que ahora si me odian, no siguen el programa, lo hacen por... Félix, el otro día los escuche"  
"¿Escuchar? Ralph, no debes sentirte así, no debes menospreciarte porque eres tú, fuerte, bondadoso, y... Perdón, me fui, ¿qué escuchaste?"  
"Amm...** -Ralph se quedo pensando en sus palabras, pero no le dio mucha importancia- **escuche que Gene hablaba con Félix, sobre el juego... pero específicamente de mi, Gene decía que al ser feliz lo transmitía con los video jugadores y que eso... era inaceptable"  
"¿Y qué?"  
"Les dijo a todos que actuaran normal, como... como antes, cuando aun me odiaban"  
"No te odian Ralph"  
"¡SI! Si lo hacen, no sé porque, ya no quiero estar aquí, llévame a tu juego, necesito morir, no sé, hacer algo que no sea esto, solo tengo a Vannellope **-se refiere amistad-, **pero no tengo amor" **  
Eso le dolió a Calhoun, nunca había sentido eso, solidaridad (N/A si es que así se dice) por Ralph, lo miro a los ojos, pero no hallaba las palabras para consolarlo, el la miro y fue como POOF, se fundieron en un beso lindo, no apasionado, pero transmitía lo que Calhoun quería decirle... que podía tener amor.  
Escucharon pasos a los lejos, los saltos de Félix, Calhoun se separo y miro a Ralph y con un movimiento de labios le susurro **"Yo te amo"** y Ralph, siguiendo su ejemplo le respondió **"Igualmente", **Calhoun se paro lista para recibir a Félix y Ralph se quedo en el suelo, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero los pensamientos de Ralph y Calhoun estaban revoloteando por lo que había pasados segundos antes.  
Félix empezó a limpiar a Ralph, ignorando la atracción que se sentía en el aire de Calhoun y Ralph_, "La piel de él es tan suave"_ pensó mientras lo limpiaba, Félix veía que sus labios estaban rojos, pensó que era sangre, cuando en realidad era el labial de Calhoun y se los limpio, y de repente, tuvo el impulso de besarlo y decirle que lo quería, que lo había asustado, pero no lo hizo, porque Calhoun estaba ahí, pero si no lo hubiera estado lo hubiera hecho, _"y mas"_ pensó el, cuando salió de sus pensamientos y se levanto. (N/A Ralph es todo un don Juan)  
**"Gracias, a los dos" **dijo Ralph mirando a Calhoun por momentos, **  
"De nada" **respondió Calhoun **"Félix, deberías reparar el edificio antes de que abran"  
"Cierto cielo, **-dijo con dificultad-** acompaña a Calhoun a la entrada, ¿puedes Ralph?"  
"Cl-claro Félix, vamos Calhoun**" dijo y con nerviosismo la acompaño.  
Estando en la entrada, Calhoun tomo en sus manos la cara de Ralph y la beso, y este la atrajo hacia sí, fue un beso corto, pero lo suficiente para decir sin palabras que se querían y se verían otro día. **"Adiós"** se dijeron los dos, al unisonó.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Amaba tanto a Calhoun, pero Félix, no sentía lo mismo por él, era solo atracción, pero no lo suficiente, odiaba tener que ser lo que los separara, pero era lo que ansiaba desde que se enamoro de Calhoun, pero tampoco quería herir a Félix, cuando los viera a los dos juntos, después del divorcio.  
Llego a Sugar Rush, y fue con Vannellope, hablaron de la carrera y en su momento de Félix.  
**"Creo que sigue dormido"  
"No seas idiota, lo despertaras. Después de lo de anoche, de seguro tendrá una resaca de lo más horrible"  
"Si...Me preocupa que recuerde lo de anoche... ¿Cr-crees que olvide lo-que me dijo?"  
"He hizo, sesos apestosos, a lo mejor y recuerda, pero lo dudo"**  
Vio que Félix, aun seguía dormido y con una seña le dijo a Vannellope que los dejara.  
**"Los dejare solos, par de tor-"  
"Ni lo digas niña, tal vez y solo fue la borrachera y ya. Espero que no estuviera deprimido"  
"¿Estuviera? ¿Porque habría de estarlo?" **  
**"Calhoun" **  
No le quería revelar más datos a Vannellope, así que en cuanto se fue, se acostó en la cama y le empezó a quitar vomito seco del cabello a Félix, con asco, pero lo hizo, tomo suficiente valor para decirle a Félix lo que pensó cuando lo empezó a besar, **"Fe-Félix... ¿estás despierto? Mmm... Espero que me escuches...De-deberías pensar las cosas antes de actuar", **no pudo más y se fue, y todo su coraje fue a parar con el portazo que le dio a la puerta.  
**"El arcade abrirá pronto, Vannellope, puedes despertar a Félix en unos minutos, no le menciones nada, dile que lo encontraste fuera de Tapper´s y lo trajiste aquí, si te pregunta por mi dile que ya era tarde y que no pudiste entrar al juego a dejarlo, y por favor, espera a que me vaya para que lo despiertes, quiero estar listo antes de que llegue"  
"Si Ralphy, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien". **  
Ralph se fue con un sentimiento en el estomago... ¿que haría para acomodar las cosas, tal y como son, sin lastimar su relación?  
**_I´M-GONNA-WRECK-IT**

Ralph llego al juego y se dirigió al edificio, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero para su sorpresa, Gene necesitaba hablar con él, _"Oh no"_ pensó antes de entrar en su departamento.  
**"Ralph, yo y Félix estuvimos conversando la otra noche y decidimos que deberías de ser... como decirlo... triste otra vez"  
"¿Triste otra vez? ¿A qué te refieres Gene?"  
"No triste, si no que transmitas ira al video jugador"  
"Que bueno, ¿si no como sería triste con mi nov-?"  
"¿Ibas a decir ´novia´?"  
"Pff... No, claro que no"  
"Bueno, Ralph, a propósito ¿y Félix? "**  
_"¿A propósito?" _pensó Ralph **"Félix, Amm... salí a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré, es que... no sé si se entero, pero discutió con Calhoun"  
"¿Y eso a mí qué?"  
"No lo afecta, pero afecta la salud emocional de Félix, Calhoun... Calhoun le pidió el divorcio"  
"¿QUÉ?"  
"Por eso salí a buscarlo, fui a Tapper´s esta mañana pero no lo encontré, y luego vine aquí"  
"¿Y donde estuviste en el tiempo que no usaste?"  
"No creo que te incumba Gene"  
"Tienes razón, no me incumbe, pero es mi deber mantener el orden en el juego"  
"¿Y tener novia que tiene que ver en el juego?"  
"Solo eso quería saber"  
**_"Agh"_ pensó Ralph antes de abandonar el edificio, le traía recuerdos muy malos sobre su personalidad, lo del pastel y las medallas, y todas las cosas locas que pasaron en su mente, ahora era un Ralph diferente, más maduro y caballeroso -Gracias a Calhoun- y eso lo tenía muy orgulloso.  
**_DON´T-WAKE-ME-UP-UP-UP**

**"Félix, Félix... ¡FELIX DESPIERTA EL ARCADE YA ABRIO!" **  
Félix se levanto sobresaltado por la voz dura de Vannellope, y porque le gritaba en el oído.  
**"Agh... mi cabeza, me duele"  
"Claro listín, estuviste borracho toda la noche, y parte de la madrugada"  
"¿Co-como llegue aquí?" **  
**"Amm... **_(¿Que me dijo Ralph que digiera? Ah, ya me acorde) _**te encontré tirado frente a Tapper´s y te traje aquí por que Ralphy no estaba en tu juego" **  
**"Oh... **_(Entonces solo fue un sueño)_** gracias Vannellope" **  
Estaba dispuesto a levantarse hasta que sintió la textura de la cobija en su entrepierna... estaba .do.  
**"Ey, ¿y mi ropa?"  
"Se está secando, es que vomitaste entonces la tuve que meter a lavar, pero ya falta poco"  
"Gracias, pero no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, me esperan en mi juego" **  
**"Entonces yo ahí no puedo ayudarte, a esa cosa** _-señalando la secadora-_ **no le puedo decir que hacer, lo hará a su manera, solo deja que fluya"  
"Okey, okey"  
"ALERTA DE FICHA" **anuncio Sugar Rush, Vannellope apresuro el paso, le dijo adiós con la mano a Félix, que solo asintió confundido y esperanzado... _"Tal vez solo fue una pesadilla... no creo que me guste Ralph... ¿o sí?". _

**_I-JUST-WANNA-GO-HOME**

Félix tomo su ropa y se vistió, _"Huele como dulce" _pensó cuando ya estaba listo para ir a Fix-it Félix jr., tomo su martillo, que parecía como si los hubiesen lustrado, y se encamino hacia su juego.  
Varios personajes de otros juegos, lo miraban y susurraban cosas sobre él, _"¿Qué he hecho para que me miren de esa forma?"_ pensaba Félix, cuando vio que varias personas lo señalaban y se reían de él. Vio su juego y trato de llegar lo más rápido posible, pero Tapper que también se dirigía a su juego, se le cruzo y con una mirada asombrada pregunto **"¿Como andas desde anoche? Pensé que no estarías dispuesto para trabajar en ese estado?", **Félix quedo extrañado con sus palabras, pues nunca recordó caer desmayado dentro o fuera de Tapper´s, pero lo más extraño fue que le preguntara acerca de como estaba, _"De seguro fue peor de lo que pensé... ¿habrá sido real mi pesadilla?"_ pensó antes de responderle a Tapper con un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de que estaba bien, _"Ahora solo quiero ir a casa" _pensó Félix cuando se despidió de Tapper con la mano, mientras entraba a su juego.  
**_NEED-TO-TALK-ALONE**

**"Voy a demolerlo"** dijo Ralph, esperanzado de que Félix apareciera y que el juego siguiera el programa, empezó a demoler y segundos después se escucho **"¡Repáralo Félix!", **Ralph cerró los ojos y le rogo a los circuitos escuchar la voz de Félix, pasaron segundos cuando vio entrar al reparador, Ralph suspiro y luego escucho débilmente **"Puedo repararlo", **Ralph se paralizo un segundo, y mientras demolía, la idea de que Félix estuviera deprimido lo desconcertó, a tal grado de que ahora, al video jugador, el juego le resultara mas rápido que de costumbre.  
_"Tal vez y recordó algo de anoche... Pero no diré nada si es que no me habla primero". _Pero no hubo descansos, Fix-it Félix Jr ahora era un éxito rotundo por sus niveles extras, así como el BOSS LEVEL que pocos pasaban y pocos aceptaban el reto; Cuando finalmente el arcade cerro, Ralph recordó que debía verse con Calhoun por última vez antes del divorcio, porque tendrían que ver como podían seguir con su relación sin lastimar a Félix, que, por lo que Tapper, Ralph y Calhoun sabían, el se consideraba gay.  
Sigilosamente se dirigió a la salida del juego y miro hacia el departamento de Félix, para verlo sentado al borde de su cama, cabizbajo y deprimido, _"A lo mejor no sabe qué hacer para salvar su relación con Calhoun"_ pensó antes de subirse al tren y dirigirse a la estación.

Llego como cualquier día a Hero´s Duty, saludo a Kohut y fue con Calhoun lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando llego, no miro atrás, Félix iba caminando cabizbajo hacia la habitación_, "Olvide que el también sabe llegar aquí", _pensó mientras apresuraba el paso lo más rápido posible para llegar antes de Félix.  
**_MOVE-BABE-IT´S-COMING**

**"Tam, viene detrás de mi"** grito Ralph buscando un lugar donde esconderse, Calhoun que estaba en bata y confundida pregunto, **"¿Quien?", "¿Quien más?" **respondió Ralph exaltado**, "Félix viene hacia aquí, iré a esconderme, todavía no necesitamos que se entere de nuestra relación y menos así"** dijo mientras buscaba un lugar donde cupiera y se pudiera esconder**, "Ya sé, me meteré en el closet, es lo suficientemente grande"** dijo mientras se metía. Calhoun solo dijo **"Te amo"** y escucho lo que pudo ser una respuesta de su novio **"Igual". **

Félix toco la puerta e inmediatamente lo recibió Calhoun con una señal de ´puedes pasar´, **"Tam, cariño, quiero salvar nuestra relación" **dijo sentándose en el sillón, Calhoun tomo una de las sillas del comedor, se acomodo su bata y trato de responderle lo mas sinceramente que pudo, **"Amm, Félix, no quiero herirte pero, yo ya no puedo más contigo, estabas distante y no me ponías atención, pero tú no tienes toda la... hmm, toda la culpa de que la relación no funcionara"**, Félix la miro extrañado, **"¿A qué te refieres?"** pregunto, se temía lo peor.

**_WE-NEVER-EVER-GETTING-BACK-TOGETHER**

**"Me refiero a... a que hay otro, pero no te puedo decir quién es todavía, porque no sabemos cómo lo tomaras y después de lo de anoch..."** Calhoun corto de repente, en algún momento Félix sospecharía que el amante era nada menos que Ralph, y se deprimiría de nuevo  
"¿**Co-como que hay otro? ¿Des-desde cuando salen? ¿Lo conoz-co?"** pregunto Félix tartamudeando de asombro, cuando se enamoro de ella, nunca la creyó capaz de tal acto, **"Amm, Félix, no creo que estés listo para saber quién es, y la verdad no creo que te incumba"**, _"Creo que si me incumbe" _pensó Félix, **"Okey, solo quiero saber algo antes de irme, no me gustaría estar aquí mucho tiempo, y pues… ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo salen?", **Calhoun decidió que debía saberlo, para el bienestar de él, **"Llevamos casi un mes, pero yo estuve enamorada de él desde que lo vi en la estación cuando me enchufaron, pero lo vi como un amor platónico, pero luego me enamore de ti, pero… se apago la chispa" **dijo Calhoun esperando una respuesta de Félix, este solo asintió, se paro y se dirigió a la entrada no sin antes mirar hacia la cara de Calhoun, y demostrarle que… estaba dolido.  
**_KEEPIN-UP-WITH-SECRETS**

Ralph salió del closet unos minutos después de que escucho la puerta cerrarse, **"Como lo siento Calhoun", "Yo también" **dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia Ralph y se unían en un abrazo, Ralph le beso la frente y coloco su barbilla sobre su cabeza, como si quisiera protegerla, Calhoun lo abrazo mas, mientras Ralph susurraba ´todo estará bien´ en el oído, ella empezó a llorar, se sentía un monstruo por hacerle eso a Félix, pero a malas relaciones hay que dejarlas, _"uno no quiere sufrir por eso"_ pensó Calhoun , de repente escucho pasos, y volteo hacia atrás y vio a Félix asomado en la ventana, _"Yo sabía que este imbécil estaba aquí" _pensó el, antes de ponerse el gorro con furia y entrar por la puerta de la casa.

**_I´M-SORRY-BROTHER**

"No es lo que tú crees" dijo Ralph poniéndose enfrente de Félix, cuando este entraba por la puerta, Félix no se dejo intimidar y le empezó a pegar con sus manos tan pequeñas y a darle patadas, a Ralph no le molestaba, por que en cierto momento de su vida, dejo de sentir dolor físico. "Félix…" dijo Ralph tomándolo de los hombros "No ganas nada con esto" le dijo, mientras lo soltaba y con su mano invitaba a Calhoun a tomarla y explicarle todo a Félix. "Mira Félix" comenzó Calhoun, "Salgo con Ralph, porque además de ser mi novio (empezó a llorar) es mi am-amigo, me entiende, le puedo contar como me fue en el día sin que me diga, ´yo también estuve trabajando´, ´gane muchas medallas 'etcétera, y yo lo entiendo a él (mira a Ralph, y este también empieza a llorar) además… yo nunca lo dejare solo porque… lo amo Félix, lo siento, pero tú y yo no podemos volver a estar juntos" dijo difícilmente y abrazo a Ralph, el respondió el abrazo vergonzosamente porque Félix estaba ahí y le daba miedo que colapsara o se quisiera suicidar con el arma de Calhoun (N/A suele suceder), "Félix" agrego Ralph, "Yo sé que tu… (Miro a Calhoun y asintió como si quisiera decirle que debían decirle acerca del ´tema´) Nosotros sabemos que tu…" el no pudo terminar la oración, pero con un apretón de mano a la mano de Calhoun le dijo que terminara la oración, ella suspiro y dijo, "Sabemos que eres gay".

**_ ¿I´M-WHAT...?**

"**¿G-gay?"** dijo difícilmente Felix, **"¿Co-como saben eso?"**, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, de nuevo**. "No lo sabemos"** contesto Ralph, "**tu lo demostraste el otro día… cuando tu… cuanto tú te me abalanzaste encima borracho y me empezaste a (se aclaro la garganta) me empezaste a besar… el cuello, el cuello, debo aclararlo"** dijo sacando una risa a Calhoun, Felix la vio y se dio cuenta que antes le gustaba verla sonreír, pero ahora no sentía nada, _"¿será que de verdad soy g-gay?"_ pensó. Hubo un silencio incomodo durante varios segundos, entonces Calhoun se atrevió a preguntar algo que la tenia ida desde hace días, "Félix, ¿te gusta Ralph?" pregunto cabizbaja, Ralph la abrazo por los hombros mientras miraba a Félix, "Félix, no importa cuál sea tu respuesta, siempre seremos amigos y te ayudaremos en cualquier cosa, ¿verdad que si amor?" le dijo a Calhoun, ella asintió y miro a Félix al igual que a Ralph, Félix los miro a los ojos, y vio la honestidad con lo que lo decía, entonces respondió.

**_I-CARE-ABOUT-YOU**

"**Amm… la verdad que sí, pero antes de esto, ahora puedo estar en paz, porque Calhoun está feliz, y tu Ralph, encontraste el amor, yo también lo puedo encontrar, porque sabes, ahora que lo pienso… si soy gay, y me enorgullece serlo, solo tardare en buscar una pareja porque no hay muchos como yo… pero Ralph, no te sientas mal de dejarme así, te quiero como mi hermano, podemos seguir siendo amigos Calhoun, pero si me permiten, tengo que ir a mi habitación a reflexionar un poco acerca de lo que acaba de pasar, pero no se preocupen, no iré a Tapper´s esta vez" **dijo mientras tomaba el picaporte y lo giraba para salir de la habitación, ninguno de los dos pudo articular ninguna palabra, así que solo se abrazaron, Calhoun lloraba y Ralph esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ya no se escondería, nunca más.

**_LOS-FINALES-SIEMPRE-SON-EMOTIVOS**

"**Puedo repararlo" **dijo Félix, desde abajo del edificio, con su ultimo niño del día, empezó a subir el edificio y mientras subía tenía una sonrisa enorme, porque todo lo que paso le dejo una marca en su vida… felicidad.  
Si, felicidad, felicidad de una manera tan extraña y excitante, podía ser el mismo, sin engañar a nadie ni mucho menos esconder su verdadero ser, ahora con una nueva relación que prometía ser larga, el mejor trabajo del mundo y los mejores amigos que podías tener, uno es tu ex -esposa y el otro su esposo, amante algún tiempo, pero mejor amigo en el ahora_. "Sin duda, el futuro es hoy"_ (N/A cursi uh ) pensó Félix cuando le dieron la medalla, mientras Ralph ya estaba listo para caer al lodo. Ahora Ralph aceptaba su destino, ya que él estaba feliz, jamás necesitaría una medalla cuando ya tenía amor, amistad, algo que sin dudas, es indispensable para vivir; En cambio Félix, aceptaba la relación de Calhoun y Ralph como si nada hubiera pasado entre él y ella, como si nunca se hubieran casado o besado, ahora salía con alguien que lo comprendía y que llevaba tiempo siendo gay… (N/A sé que quieren saber quién es pero es que no tengo a nadie en mente que le quede a Félix, necesita su contrario pero necesito ayuda, iba a poner Zangief, pero no me agrado mucho la idea, seguiré como si su novio fuese anónimo, ustedes denme ideas para los One-shots de Felix y X, y los One-shots de Ralph y Calhoun , que si lo piensan bien, yo pensé que terminarían juntos en la película, sin más pre ángulo, los dejo terminar el fanfic =yo les digo FNC porque me da flojera escribirlo todo= ) Vannellope todavía no entendía las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, pero le daba igual porque era lo mismo que una pareja normal, además ella, a pesar de su corta edad salía con Francis desde hace algunas semanas cuando él le gano en una carrera usando su cerebro (N/A También hare FNC de eso).  
Ralph y Calhoun vivían felices juntos, se amaban infinitamente, tanto que Ralph, empezó a mostrarse triste por ayudar en el juego, aunque ahora no había manera de ser triste. Ahora si…  
_ "¿Qué tan malo puedo ser?"___


End file.
